


Everyday Superhero

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Alya Césaire Is The Best, Brotp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Model Adrien Agreste, Rain, Sharing a Bed, alyadrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alya really doesn't have to take care of others like she does, but Adrien is her friend. She couldn't leave him in the rain if she wanted to.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Everyday Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a Brotp for Adrien and Alya.

Alya pulled her raincoat’s hood tighter around her face, the cold chill of the Parisian night nipping at her cheeks. Her phone buzzed in her hand, tucked deep into the coat’s pocket. It was probably a Ladyblog update, or a text from Nino about the recent akuma. He always checked to make sure she’d both seen it, and was safe.

Of course, Alya had witnessed the battle. It was outside her apartment and, despite the pouring rain, she’d gone running to catch sight of the heroes. She’d been running the blog for ages, since they were kids, and a little rain had never stopped her before. She stopped under a store awning, and pulled out her phone to check out whatever was demanding her attention.

It was a text from Nino after all, a worried but trusting message to reassure himself that Alya was okay. She frowned, concerned momentarily. Nino was always anxious when it came to her and, while she found it sweet he cared so much, it made her unsure of her adventures as a journalist for a few moments. If she were to ever bite off more than she could chew, Nino would be the one left to face the world without her.

Alya texted back, sending a clip of the battle she’d managed to record. She’d have to edit it and upload it to the blog when she made it to her computer, but she always sent him the fresh cut.

“Alya?” Adrien’s voice filled the silence around her, Alya’s head snapping up to look at him. The model ducked under the awning with her, dressed in clothes clearly unsuited for the rain.

“Adrien, what are you doing out here? It’s the middle of the night.” She reached over, touching his arm. “You’re freezing cold!”

“Ah, yeah. I wasn’t really expecting to get out this late, especially in the rain.” His cheeks her pink, and his eyes were drooping, obviously exhausted. Alya frowned, a pout on her lips, and pulled her scarf off, wrapping it around her friend.

“Come on, you can stay at mine tonight. I’ll call Marinette and let her know you’re okay.” Alya huffed, pulling his arm close so she could drag him across the street and into her building. Adrien sputtered, an obvious but futile attempt to disagree with her dotting, letting himself be dragged.

“Alya, you don’t have to do this. I can walk home, or call for a ride.” Alya’s numb fingers punched in her code, and unlocked the doors. She pulled her friend inside the building before rounding on him, pointed finger in his stubborn face.

“You listen up, Agreste! You are my best friend’s boyfriend, my boyfriend’s best friend, and my friend! You are cold, tired, and soaked to the bone!” She took a step forward and the blond swallowed, mouth tightly shut. “If you think for a second that I will let you leave, you are sorely mistaken. Now, you are coming upstairs, you are taking a bath, and you will eat whatever the hell I cook for you, or Ladybug help you I will shave off your eyebrows!”

Adrien’s cheeks were pale, a slight pink from the cold, but they flood a warm pink during her rant. He nodded slowly, and they both relaxed, Alya’s finger lowering as she took a second to steady her breathing. “Lead the way?”

Alya quirked a smile, and led him up the stairs, a sour looked tossed at the still unfixed elevator. She’d have to call her building supervisor yet again the following day, but that could wait. Adrien needed her concern right now, a feeling she’d missed since moving out of her parent’s place. Her sisters always needed her looking after them, now she was a little more lonely.

Times like these, the space where her miraculous rested from time to time ached like an open wound. She missed the cool metal against her skin, the power flowing through her veins. Alya still got to transform occasionally, but it would never be enough. She had to be an everyday superhero instead, it was the closest she would get until Ladybug needed her again.

Alya unlocked her door easily, and ushered her friend inside, her hands stinging at the warm air hitting her hands. Unlike the rest of the building, she always had the heat on full blast. Adrien shivered in front of her, and she locked the door behind them before rushing to run a hot bath.

Adrien followed her silently like a stray cat, hair dripping and arms wrapped around himself. Alya turned her head to check on him from her resting place on the edge of the tub, and felt a sadness well up inside her.

She hadn’t seen Adrien in a few weeks, her exams quickly approaching, but he looked worse than ever. Alya took a slow breath and steeled her nerves like she always did before a big interview.

“Adrien, when was the last time you slept?”

“Define slept, I guess?” Adrien huffed a sad laugh, and thorns dug sharply into Alya’s lungs. “Besides a few half hour cat naps, maybe a week? A week and a half, I think.”

“Adrien…”

“I know, I know! Marinette is on me too, it’s just…” Adrien met her eyes, an emptiness inside that unsettled her. “I’m working all day, and I have to model and study for exams all at the same time. It’s just… a lot.”

“I’m not gonna force you to explain yourself. Just, here.” Alya turned switching off the water at a decent bath size. “I’ll get you a towel, and some of Nino’s clothes he left here. You just take your time, and relax here, okay?”

Adrien nodded, moving out of the doorway so Alya could walk past him. She squeezed his arm as she moved past, wanting to say something, anything, to make him feel comfortable in her home. The way he relaxed when she was in his space made her realize he very much was.

Alya heard the bathroom door click shut as she headed for her room, and pulled out her phone, dialing Marinette’s number. The phone rested easily between her cheek and shoulder as she dug through her drawers her Nino’s spare change of clothes he kept here.

“Alya! Hey, have you seen Adrien?” Marinette’s voice sent a wave of calm over Alya like no other, a peace only her best friend brought. Her voice was tinged with worry.

“Hey girl. Yeah, I found your boyfriend lurking in the rain.” Alya added a small chuckle to set her friend’s nerves at ease. If Alya played it off, Marinette tended to relax as well. “He’s staying the night here, if that’s alright? He’s not really in a good shape to make it to yours.”

“Is he sick? Did something happen?” Marinette’s breathing picked up.

“Kind of? He’ll be fine, relax Marinette.” Alya shifted, pulling loose a pair of sleep pants. “I’m feeding him and getting him dry. Don’t worry your pretty little pigtails, okay?”

“Alya…”

“Hey, would I let him get hurt?” Alya stopped searching, pausing to concentrate on the conversation.

“No, you wouldn’t.”

“Then, trust me. I got this!” Alya smiled. “He’ll be right as rain and ready for some world famous Marinette cuddles tomorrow.”

Marinette let laughter slip, easing up. “Okay, okay. Take good care of him for me. Good night, Alya.”

“Night Marinette.” Alya pulled the phone away and hung up, tossing the phone onto her sheets and retrieving the rest of Nino’s sleepover clothes. She really needed to organize his drawer.

Alya folded them up and got a towel from the closet, leaving both on the floor outside the bathroom in a neat stack, before heading into her tiny kitchen.

There was a box of mac and cheese resting in her cabinet, and it was practically begging to be cooked. Alya let the water boil while pulling off her coat and hanging it up, stepping out of her rain boots so her feet could warm up too. She hesitated, wondering if the warmth was too much for Adrien, if he preferred the cold.

The door to the bathroom opened and closed down the hall, and she let a small smile rest on her face. This wasn’t Marinette, or Nino, this was Adrien. She knew him well enough to know he didn’t care about these kinds of things, only that the intention behind them was pure.

The smell of artificial cheese and noodles wafted through the apartment by the time Adrien made his way into the small living area, skin returning to a healthy color. Alya took him in, eyes scanning him for anything less than acceptable for a healthy friend.

“You didn’t have to cook for me.” Adrien murmured, his stomach growling in betrayal.

Alya smiled at him and shook her head. “You’re a guest, of course I’m cooking for you. My mom is a chef, remember. I happen to enjoy cooking.”

“Touche.” Adrien smiled, and Alya relaxed fully. He looked better. Still tired, and way too underfed, but better. “Did you call her?”

“Mari? Yeah, I let her know you’re here and that I wasn’t letting you leave until I was satisfied with your sleep and food intake.” Alya grabbed two bowls, setting them on the counter. “She was worried, but she’s glad I’m keeping an eye on you when she can’t.”

“Sounds like her.”

Alya scooped the pasta into the bowls as evenly as she could, adding the last bit to Adrien’s when he wasn’t looking, and grabbed some forks for them. “What would you like to drink?”

“Do you have hot chocolate?”

“A man after my own heart.” Alya headed for the cupboard. “I’ll let Nino and Marinette know they have competition.”

Adrien giggled at the joke, the life returning to his face. Alya grabbed two packets of the powder and wondered to herself if he’d ever had hot chocolate like this and not prepared by a professional chef.

“Hope you don’t mind, I make mine with water.”

“That’s fine.” Adrien nodded and Alya turned on the sink, letting the water heat up. She placed his bowl down in front of him and handed over a fork. “Thank you, Alya.”

“Don’t mention it, Agreste. After everything you’ve done for us, it’s no biggie.” Alya grabbed two mugs, preparing the hot chocolate as quickly as she could. She turned, looking over her shoulder. “Whipped cream? Cinnamon, or chocolate? I have mini marshmallows too.”

“All of the above?” Adrien replied, a sheepish smile hidden behind a fork of mac and cheese.

“You got it, blondie.” Alya retrieved her sweets and the cream, making a mountain of sugary goodness on top for both of them. She set down their mugs on the table, grabbing her own bowl and fork, and taking a seat across from Adrien.

They relaxed into their food and drink, enjoying the warmth against the skin and insides. Alya couldn’t remember the last time she made herself hot chocolate. It had been too long, and the sweetness washed over her.

Adrien eyes were still drooping, but he looked up at her with a focused look in his eye that was somehow very familiar. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what’s up in that pretty little head?” Alya took another bite.

“Early, you asked about my sleep schedule. How did you know I’ve been missing sleep?”

Alya paused. She couldn’t just say it was obvious. It was, of course, to her. She was a journalist, she was literally studying the art of observing and reporting things people often tried to hide. She took a steady breath and lowered her fork. “Well, I’ve known you for years. I can kind of guess when something is up with you.”

“Marinette hasn’t, not yet at least. She’s bound to know now, which I guess is better.”

“Mari can be very oblivious, as you know, and can get really wrapped up in insignificant things to the point where she misses the big stuff.” Alya swallowed. “She loves you, Adrien. She probably just wants to believe you’re okay, so she doesn’t get herself worked up.”

“I know, I know. I just don’t want her to freak out over nothing.” Adrien lowered his gaze.

“Your health isn’t nothing, Adrien.” Alya’s voice was firm, her fingers tightening around her fork before relaxing slowly. “Are you alright? I won’t say anything to Marinette, and you don’t have to elaborate if you don’t want to, but are you okay?”

“I don’t know.” Adrien admitted, sighing. He lifted his mug, and took a long drink. Alya followed in suit, understanding when not to push something.

They finished their dinner in silence, and Adrien offered to do the dishes, but gave up when Alya flashed him an exasperated look. She ushered him towards her room.

“I only have one bed, so I’ll take the couch.” Alya pulled open the blankets and gestured for him to climb in.

“Alya, I-”

“You’re taking the bed, Adrien.” Alya warned.

“No, it’s not that...I just...I have trouble sleeping alone. Would you mind?” Adrien murmured. Alya’s body relaxed, and her frown softened. He was such a little kitten, one who clearly needed to be loved. Marinette was obviously his owner, but a little pet sitting wasn’t a problem.

“Sure. Dibs on the left side.” Alya grinned, confidence returning, and Adrien brightened. Adrien crawled into the bed, and Alya grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt from her dresser heading to get changed in the bathroom. She tied her hair up once she was done, and headed back to her room. Adrien welcomed her into the makeshift blanket nest, and she pulled him close, a cuddler to the end.

Alya’s chin rested on top of the still damp mess of curls, fingers curling into stray hairs on the back of his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist, and they relaxed into each other. Adrien hummed against her, almost purring, and finally drifted off to sleep. Alya softly breathed against his hair, relaxing into a warm dream about their high school days.

**Author's Note:**

> They're adorable. I love this friendship, fight me.


End file.
